Piano Hands
by YoshiDevil
Summary: Summary: Hungary compeltes the wicked dare given to her by none other than Austria himself! WARNINGS: Lemon and language. ONESHOT. SMUT PURE GRAPHIC SMUT! :  enjoy! Review please?


Disclaimer: Alright NO! I don't own ANY of the Hetalia characters! Because if I did there would be a whole hell of a lot more Nordic loving. 3

A/N: Alright so this is the AustriaXHungary fanfic that I promised! Its only gonna be a one-shot though since I hate writing hetero stories! :] This is the story within the story! This is the dare that Austria gave to Hungary and what happened in that room at exactly 12 midnight! :] Please excuse the grammar and word mistake. I have tried my best to proof read and fix errors! ALSO for those of you wondering about AmericaXEngland's dare and GermanyXItaly's dare I am currently working on both. I probably won't post either until I have this fanfic posted and 'Maple Syrup Fixes Everything' and my Harry Potter fanfic 'Eternally Bonded' updated for at least another chapter each 3 but I'm working on them!

WARNINGS FOR THIS ONESHOT: LEMON, cussing probably and I'm pretty sure some weird antics! Courtesy of America and England! Plus a little of Sealand mixed in 3

ONESHOT:

Midnight Marauder

It was like clockwork. Prussia would lead Canada out into the garden and the guests would be in full party swing. Austria couldn't be happier; although he still had one other person he couldn't wait to see.

Hungary had been avoiding him all night. She had been circling him though; making her way to every guest. But her eyes sought him out several times as they passed. He would glance over to find her own gaze on him. Perhaps she was contemplating her own dare, the one he had so…boldly requested of her. He could remember the day that they were writing all the invitation and dares out. Hungary had become so flustered at her own original dare, stating that it was unsightly for a woman to flounce around in her undergarments. Then Austria had a slightly more sinister thought, once which make the Queen shudder.

So when it was presented, shockingly Hungary agreed. They had been intimate again, even if it had just been momentary. Unbeknownst to the other nations, Austria and Hungary had reinitiated their relationship. They had been spending more and more time together. The world masquerade ball had been a joint project of theirs. It had even made Austria surprised that his lovely lady could produce some of the raunchy and disturbing dares that the nations had to face. But now, that was all behind him and Austria could hardly wait until Hungary came to him.

Hungary was currently talking with the Nordic nations. They had been invited as a peace offering. It was no surprise to find them so very close, even in a social setting. Her eyes would glance to the clock on the wall every so often. Her nerves were on edge; her heart was beating erratically within her well corseted chest. She made her excuses and began walking around once more; she had nearly 10 minutes to casually slip from the ball and into Austria's room.

She walked down the small, dimly lit hall and into Austria's room. It was neat and clean, everything in its place. She walked further inside and laid her hand on the bed, which was king sized and stocked with pillows and blankets. Austria had always been prone to the cold. That sentiment made Hungary smile with remembrance. They had been very close once, back when they had been married. It had been a friendship that led into an arranged marriage. She walked over to the balcony doors which had clear glass for the windows instead of painted. She placed her hand on the glass and sighed softly.

"Enjoying the view again my love?" A deep voice from behind her sounded.

Hungary turned and smiled. Austria had followed her here, watching as she returned to a place that she felt comfortable in. He walked a few more steps in and turned the lanterns down a bit. Hungary just stood and watched her face and silhouette illuminated by the moonlight. As Austria came closer, Hungary grew more nervous. She could feel her heart beating faster and harder than it had ever beat before. Austria was dressed in a blue dress suit, similar to the one he wore to royal events. It had large brass buttons, gleaming and twinkling. His coat was tapered and long, coming nearly halfway down his thighs. His dress pants were black, with little gold lines running along the sides. His black boots were also lined with gold lines.

"Cat got your tongue Hungary?" Austria asked softly. He walked over to stand directly in front of Hungary. Watching her expressions change slowly. "I think your mind and heart are racing, fighting against each other. One says run, you know that this can only lead to something bad…and the other…well it says to stay and give in to your wicked desires!"

Hungary's face grew dark red; it was true. She had been fighting whether to fulfill this dare or not. Ever since they had butted heads against each other, this is what had running through her mind. Should she give in to his wickedness or should she run and forget him. Forget the way his hands made her feel, forget his husky, deep voice as it pleaded with her to continue. Should she forget the friction and heat that they made each night they made love? Many times she was so surprised by the pleasure she felt from him. The normally aloof Austrian. He was everything she had ever wanted and more. Sure she had had a small liaison with Prussia. Right after their divorce, she had gone and rebelled. Forcing Austria to only watch as she slept around and made his life difficult. Even Young Italy had been frightened by the dramatic change in her behavior.

But after a run in with some strong nations, a lost battle and her own capture…she had a small change of heart. Austria had been the one to save her and bring her back to the world she knew. For some time Austria had kept his distance. Anger and frustration with her and the decisions she had made. In her mind, he had only brought he back to punish her for betraying him. Prussia had disappeared and hadn't even tried to save her from her fate. That was what she deserved, or at least she thought she did. But Austria wasn't the demented dictator everyone thought him to be. He was kind and lured her back into the light and happiness. She was relieved when he finally started acting the way she had known before their divorce, and even before their marriage.

"Penny for your thoughts my love?" Austria asked, placing his hand on Hungary's warm cheek gently. She had gone off into her own mind for a few minutes. He thought maybe he had pushed her too far.

"No…I want this. I want to show you how much I want you…" Hungary said and placed her hand over his. "Please go sit over there…?"

She pointed to the chair that sat across from the roaring fire place. It could easily fit them both side by side, or should they want to be closer…Hungary smiled softly and walked over to the closet. She had left the outfit that she had specifically bought for this occasion. She peeked out of the door and waved her hand to motion towards the chair. Austria smiled wickedly and walked over to the chair, watching her as she ducked back into the closet and came out with one of his silken scarves. She walked over and blushed.

"For now…wear this over your eyes…I promise I won't run away…" She said, holding out the black scarf to him. He motioned for her to tie it around his head.

He leaned up wrapping his large hands around her waist and waited. She slipped closer and wrapped the scarf around his head. She pressed it to his eyes gently and leaned in to kiss his forehead. His hands had slid up to her back and began nimbly untying the corset and blouse. He had become surprisingly adept to getting her clothing off quickly, no matter how many fastenings there were. His fingers slipped and slid into the crevice between the clothing and her back. Hungary shivered softly and threaded her fingers into his hair, ruffling it even further.

"So I'm not allowed to see you Hungary?" Austria asked softly, he let his fingers explore the soft skin of her back. He leaned his head in and kissed the skin of her exposed chest. Her dress had left nothing to the imagination. The low cut décolleté was enough to make any man drool. He kissed and licked up to her neck, nibbling gently.

"Not yet…I have plans remember?" Hungary said her voice breathy and raspy. She shivered and trembled in his arms. "Now since you have assisted me in taking off my top…then I can go finish what I started."

Hungary began to pull away but was stopped when Austria pulled her back down onto his lap. Twisting her around so her back was facing him. His arms wrapped around her waist and up inside her top. She squirmed until he placed his mouth against the side of her neck and nibbled up to her ear. He whispered softly and licked the outside nibbling on her lobe.

"Stop squirming…I'm just getting a good feel of you in this sinful dress…" He kept moving his fingers over her curves and up into the top of the blouse. His fingers brushing the under sides of her soft breasts.

Hungary leaned her head back on Austria's shoulder and closed her eyes, giving into the sensations she was experiencing. His fingers traced up and down her skin, sliding up further every now and then. Then sliding back down leaving her bereft and wanting more. Austria kept one hand on her tummy and the other pulled off the blouse and corset. He threw it to the side of the bed and pulled her back against him. His hands found her soft skin once more and began caressing.

"Austria…Austria! I still have to change remember?" Hungary asked softly, her breath coming out in breathy pants.

"Of course I remember…but your skin was just calling out to me to be touched!" Austria said and slid his hands all the way up to cup her breasts. He smiled slightly hearing a gasp and felt her moving against him. Her nipples were already perky and he began rubbing them between his fingers. He could only imagine the look upon her face as he did it.

Moans and cries started spilling from her lips. Hungary couldn't control the lustful sounds she was creating at the touch of his hands. She was so hot and her body ached to be touched more. To be touch everywhere by his gifted fingers. Hungary though back to the days when she would watch him play the piano. His long, pale, elegant fingers sliding along the ivory keys. She remembered how she had wished that he would touch her with those fingers. To tease her and pleasure her, to stroke her face and of how she would place small kisses along them.

"Hungary…go change…before I take this too far…" Austria ordered softly. His voice gravelly and deep, it made her shiver.

Hungary stood and untied the skirt and threw it over to lay with the blouse and corset. She slid her fingers along his face and walked over to the closet. She escaped inside and began sliding on the outfit that Japan had given her. At first she had thought the outfit would be a little too much; but after trying it on, she liked it even more. It was a one piece bikini and silk robe set. It was a creamy white color with red hibiscus flowers attached where it tied. She walked back out into the room and stood in front of Austria, he was looking straight ahead.

Hungary walked over and leaned down to whisper into Austria's ear. "Don't touch me until I tell you you can…"

Austria nodded and slid his hands onto the arm rests of the chair. Hungary smiled and climbed up onto the chair, straddling his lap. She pressed the length of her body along his until she got into a comfortable position. She leaned down once more and pressed her lips to his, sliding her tongue out to lick and suck on his lips. She could feel his breath quicken as she did, she slid her hands up and down, caressing his shoulders and neck. Austria's hands clenched the arm rests, his whole body on fire. Hungary kept kissing him until she pulled at his shirt buttons. She unbuttoned it and tugged until his shirt and jacket fell away.

"Do you like it when I touch you baby?" Hungary asked softly, sliding her lips up his neck. She nibbled and kissed until she got to his lobe.

"Oh yes…" Austria replied gustily. His voice cracking and wavering.

Hungary smiled and then began kissing down his chest, sliding down until she was at his lap. She began to unbutton his pants and then slid back up rubbing her body along his. She was teasing him; he could feel that her body was encased in some silky material. But parts of her were naked and warm. He ached to touch her. To strip the offensive clothing from her body and throw her against the bed. To ravish her until she screamed his name over and over again.

"I wanna touch you so bad…let me touch you Hungary…" Austria pleaded; his whole body was on fire from where she rubbed on him.

"Not yet…be patient. I promise you can touch me all you want soon enough…" Hungary said and stood up. She untied the silk robe and slid it off her body. She laid it on the floor and leaned back down to whisper in his ear. "Stand up…"

As she leaned up Austria followed her, trying to press his body to hers. She guided him until he was near the edge of the bed. She pushed him over and got him to crawl into the middle of the king sized bed. Hungary crawled over and straddled him once more. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his once more, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him up with her. His arms instinctively wrapped around her and began exploring. He was still blindfolded and she enjoyed teasing him. She pressed against him, rocking her hips. He was moaning and pulling her back grinding up against her. Hungary was surprised when he untied the bikini top and tossed it away. His mouth and hands quickly fastening to her chest.

Austria began licking and sucking on her nipples. While one arm held her close, the other rubbed her clothed ass. She was wearing too much clothing for his liking. He kept going back and forth between each breast, licking and sucking until she was pleading for him to do more. She threaded her fingers into his hair and gasped when his slid his hands into her bikini bottoms. His fingers massaged and grasped the soft mounds of her ass cheeks.

Then as Hungary began to lose herself in the pleasure of it all; Austria pulled the blindfold from his eyes and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Grinding against her and caressing her body. Hungary writhed underneath him, clenching the sheets in her hands. She could feel his hands slide down and tug at her bikini bottoms. She lifted her hips and allowed her bottoms to be taken off. She wanted this more than anything. Austria pulled back up and pressed himself between her legs.

"Tell me what you want Hungary…" Austria said, sliding his lips along her neck. He could tell she was ready to burst. He let one of his hands slide down in-between her legs. He rubbed her clit gently and began fingering her with two fingers. She was already so wet.

"I want you inside me!" Hungary gasped out; she was already aching and rocking her hips against Austria's hand.

Austria grinned evilly and lifted up off the bed and stood beside the bed. He took off his pants and climbed back between her legs. He watched her for a minute and laughed slightly. Hungary frowned and huffed softly.

"And what is so funny?" Hungary asked, feeling slightly offended.

"Oh nothing…I just never thought you would ever do something like this with me again…" Austria replied and pressed his length to her entrance. Inch by agonizing inch. He started moving, getting deeper and harder with each thrust.

After a few moments of getting adjusted to his size, Hungary wrapped her legs around his hips and began moving with him. One of his arms was wrapped around her back as he kept thrusting inside of her. His face was pressed into the side of her neck. Austria thrusted a few more times and cried out against her neck. Right after he came Hungary did as well. Both of then lay panting and gasping against each other's bodies.

"I always knew your hands were good for something other than the piano…" Hungary said teasingly and kissed him gently.

They both settled into bed, talking softly and laughing over their friends miserable dares. Before too long both were asleep, curled into each other's bodies.

AUTHORS NOTE:

So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!

FUTURE ONE SHOTS TO COME: AmericaXEngland, GermanyXItaly, and FranceXSeychelles. :]

BUT FIRST I will update my Harry Potter Fanfic and my PrussiaXCanada sequel! WHICH YOU ALL SHOULD READ TOO! :]


End file.
